Electronic systems may produce heat during its operation. When the heat is not adequately removed, it may cause premature failure and other reliability issues in the systems. Good thermal management may remove the heat to ensure that the electronic systems are able to perform in an efficient operating condition. This can in turn improve the lifetime of the systems.
There are various thermal management schemes that have been developed to ensure the electronic systems are sufficiently cool. One such scheme is passive cooling. Passive cooling is a thermal management scheme, which does not consume power to remove the heat. It is used in the microprocessors for computers and other electronic devices.
In some circumstances where passive cooling may not be sufficient or suitable to remove the heat, an active cooling scheme may be considered. It might be more effective to implement an active cooling scheme to cool the system. However, it also has its own drawbacks such as it may increase the overall power consumption of the electronic system.